


Mirror

by YumeNouveau



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: Yuri didn't think he could be happier than simply having Viktor as his coach, but then a bet has them both thinking about pair skating together!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will start out sweet and innocent but will slowly build to mature content

“Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts.”

Yuuri was startled awake by the soothing voice just as the plane hit an unexpected air current. Eyes widening momentarily, he looked to his left, feeling the reassuring weight of Viktor beside him, shiny grey hair spread over his shoulder where the other man still slept. They’d flown from Fukuoka to Tokyo and then onto Beijing for a little over an hour, Yuuri devised, looking down at his watch. Almost there. He could do this. Yuuri sighed, looking down to reasure himself for the uptenth time that he was indeed ‘securely fastened’ and attempted to go back to sleep. 

He had no such luck. Apparently the plane was flying through some weather, jostling it from side to side and making his stomach clench every time it took a sudden change in altitude. Yuuri ground his teeth. He really never had gotten used to flying, especially through turbulence. How Viktor could sleep through all this was beyond him. Not for the first time, Yuuri wished Viktor’s carefree attitude would start to rub off on him.

Startled by a rather nasty drop, Yuuri let out a small noise as he unconsciously reached out and grabbed Viktor’s hand. Only opening his eyes as the plane leveled out, Yuuri blinked at the startling blue eyes that appeared inches from his own nose. He blushed, holding his breath as Viktor gave him a curious look.

“Yuuri? You alright?”

“Umm,” Yuuri stuttered out a useless response.

“You’ve got quite the grip, I must say,” Viktor laughed, causing Yuuri to start, only then realizing his hand clutched tightly to the other man’s own.

“Sorry!” he started, pulling his fingers quickly from the warmth of Viktor’s hand as the other man smiled widely.

“Maybe we should train you in arm wrestling instead,” Viktor teased, running his hand through sleep-tousled hair before setting it back beside Yuri’s own clenched fist. 

Yuuri attempted to reply but instead squeezed his eyes shut at another small drop that made his stomach fall out from under him.

“Ah, Yuuri, you don’t like to fly do you?” Viktor questioned, cocking his head and smiling sympathetically. Yuuri only nodded and let out a deep breath when the turbulence once again abated. “Does it help?”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, unsure.

“Holding my hand. If it helps, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, er, yes I suppose…” Yuuri started as long graceful fingers intertwined with his own. 

“There then. I’m happy to distract you, you know.”

“Umm, what?” Yuuri stammered, turning red once more. He often wondered if Viktor’s not-quite-fluent japanese was to blame for the things he said which could be taken so wrongly. Or perhaps he did it just to get a rise out of Yuuri.

“You know, take your mind off things,” Viktor said, leaning in closer. Yuuri’s heart took on a rhythm far faster than any the turbulence could possible cause. He wished he knew why.

“Perhaps,” Viktor licked his lips, “we could talk about your performance...”

“Er…”

“Tomorrow. At the China Grand Prix.”

“Oh!” Yuuri said, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Right, of course.”

“Hmm,” Viktor smiled slightly. 

“Well, I’m a bit nervous about the triple axel, I’m getting better at the combinations in practice though so I’m not as worried about landing those.”

“Good,” Viktor said, leaning back in his seat. “You can do this Yuuri. The short program is only part of it, but I believe in you.”

Yuuri blushed.

“You are the katsudon.”

Yuuri sighed. “I really miss it.”

“But you ARE it.”

“No, you know what I mean. EATING it.”

“Ah,” Viktor said, looking momentarily thoughtful. After a minute of silence he looked over at his prodige. “Okay Yuuri!”

“Wait, what?” Yuuri said, startled out of a doze.

“I’ve got it. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve a reward. So if you get over 100 points in the short program, you can have one.”

“A reward? So, anything I want?” Yuuri said, biting his lip in thought.

Viktor nodded. “Well within reason.”

“Hmm, can I think on it?”

“Of course,” Viktor beamed, hoping they would both be eating katsudon together soon.

Luckily the remainder of the flight was uneventful and Yuuri was able to fall back to sleep, soothed by the music of his headphones and Viktor’s warmth by his side. He was only startled awake as the stewardess kindly asked them to ready for landing. Viktor yawned and stretched as Yuuri frowned at his side which suddenly felt cold without the other man sleeping upon his shoulder. Then he looked down, smiling to find their hands still intertwined.

“Oh!” Yuuri started, looking over and beaming at Viktor.

The other man raised an eyebrow and smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve got it. I know what I want as my reward!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“And what’s that?” Viktor asked, anticipating their victory meal.

“Pair skating!”

“Come again?” Viktor frowned.

“You and I, I want us to skate as a pair! It doesn’t have to be at an event, even just for fun would be great, but that’s what I want.”

Viktor’s eyes were wide. Yuuri was sure he’d never seen the man more surprised. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, his face falling, “I didn’t mean...you don’t like the idea do you? Sorry I…”

“No,” Viktor said, his lips a thin line. Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat. He had no idea what the other man had against the idea, but he was ready to take it back, to get his coach smiling again. 

“Please, forget it, it was a stupid…” 

“I mean, ‘no’, I DO like the idea. I’ve never tried pair skating. And with another man? Wouldn’t that just be shocking. I love it!”

Yuuri’s face light up. “Really? I mean, it wouldn’t be easy, but I think we could transform ‘Eros’ into a really beautiful pair performance.”

“Hmm, are you sure you haven’t been thinking of this all along?” Viktor asked, smiling and shaking his head.

“No, really, the idea just came to me when I saw our hands. Viktor, really? Will you skate together with me?”

“Why not?” Viktor said, shrugging his shoulders. “No one expects it of either of us. Everyone seems to think they know what I’m going to do next now, but this...this they would never see coming!”

Yuuri grinned and squeezed Viktor’s hand once. “Wouldn’t we need a coach though? Since neither of us has experience skating in pairs…”

“Hmm...that shouldn’t be hard to find. I’m more worried about gaining the muscles to pick you up for lifts.”

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t mind being the one to lift you,” Yuuri stammered, blushing slightly. He had no idea where that idea had come from. 

“Really?” Viktor said, before shaking his head and laughing. “I do love how you surprise me Yuuri. Let’s see who lifts who then, shall we?”

Continued in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during and right after the short program of the Cup of China. I'm attempting to keep the show's events accurately portrayed as well as showing what's going on with their relationship in the background. Thanks for reading!

Don’t ever take your eyes off me.

Yuuri’s breath came in short gasps. He could still feel the spot on his forehead where he had pressed against Viktor’s barely a minute before. Like a lifeline to his coach. It kept him calm, kept him focused. He could not believe how well his short program was going. After last night’s insane outing, he was sure he would feel completely exhausted, yet just the opposite occurred. Something about Viktor allowed him to relax, to let his nerves slip away and simply skate. He looked back to see Viktor touching his forehead as well, perhaps sensing that same connection Yuuri still felt, tingling against his skin. 

He couldn’t wait to show Viktor just how well he could do. 

Triple Axel--perfect. Now if he could just let go and land his quadruple Salchow...yes! Yuuri let out a deep breath. He could do this. He could feel Viktor watching him. The only one that mattered in the entire crowd. Would he receive a hug at the end? Something from Viktor to show his love, how much he mattered to his coach? The way Viktor looked at him, so different than when he coached Yurio. He could feel it. He was the only one to feel Viktor’s love. In every carefully choreographed step, every minute Viktor helped him through a routine and gave him advice after a fall. 

But not tonight. Yuuri refused to fall. Next a quadruple toe loop. Phew! Almost time to celebrate. Yuuri had no idea if his score possibly reached over the hundred marker, the spot Viktor had designated for his reward. He could do nothing but hope. Hope and let all their hard work shine through his performance.

Then, what seemed like both the longest and shortest minutes of his life ended. Yuuri looked down, panting as the music ended. His chest heaved with exertion as he lifted his head, looking toward the Kiss and Cry for his coach. Where was Viktor?

Skating leisurely, Yuuri waved at the crowd before making his way over to the edge of the rink. He put the guards on his skates before stepping out to sit and await his score. Finally Viktor was there beside him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor hugged him close and brushed his hair back. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Blushing, Yuuri looked down at his skates. “That’s all I really wanted.”

Viktor held an arm around his back and pulled him close. “Really? That’s all? Did that feel great?”

“Well,” Yuuri thought, “I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me.”

Suddenly his score was announced. Viktor beamed while Yuuri squinted down at the viewscreen, wishing momentarily for his glasses. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, hugging him once again. 

Yuuri blinked twice, wondering if he was misreading the numbers. 106.84. Could it be? Not only a personal best, but he’d gotten well above 100! 

“Of course everyone would feel great watching a performance like that!” Viktor said, his smile so contagious that Yuuri could not help but mirror it. “You’re the best student.”

“Then,” Yuuri asked quietly, “our bet? Is it still okay?”

“Yuuri, I would pair skate with you whether or not you’d won. Don’t you know that?”

“Really?” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand and squeezed. “I promise not to let you down.”

“I don’t think you could ever let me down,” Viktor beamed. “But please, just don’t drop me.”

***

Later that night, though the competitors had long ago cleared the rink to celebrate the short program’s end, Yuuri remained. Skating in silence, he took a last opportunity to practice before the next day’s long program. 

“Nervous?” Viktor asked as he appeared along the sideline to watch. 

“I thought you’d left,” Yuuri said, ignoring the question. How could he not be nervous, really?

“Only to change,” Viktor said, stepping to the break in the wall. 

“Change? Oh!” Yuuri said, looking Viktor up and down. The other man had eschewed his expensive coat and pants for tighter training clothes and skates. 

“Thought I’d practice with you. Even though I love watching you skate, it’s hard to not be out there too,” Viktor said, pushing his hair out of his eye and smiling at Yuuri. 

Yuuri skated in a flourish, opening his hands as if in welcome to Viktor to join him on the rink. “I’ve missed watching you skate,” he said softly, though by the way Viktor looked at him he was sure the other man heard.

“Well then, shall we practice Eros together?”

“Oh! Here, now?” Yuuri said nervously.

Viktor cocked his head to the side. “We’ve skated it side by side before in practice, let’s do it again.”

Yuuri nodded emphatically and Viktor joined him by his side. 

“Can you hear the music in your head Yuuri?” Viktor asked in a low voice, looking over and winking at him. Yuuri blushed and nodded. “Then let’s begin.”

Taking his cue from Viktor, Yuuri got into position, cleared his mind of needless emotions, and let himself be filled only with thoughts of Viktor. The other man was watching him, he could feel it. But there was none of the pressure of the crowd, the lights, the scores to beat or lose. Just he and Viktor. And the music in their heads.

Giving one another room, both did their footwork, glancing at each other every so often to insure their choreography was in sync. When a triple axel came they both landed perfectly and Yuuri glanced over to see a huge grin plastered on Viktor’s face. Nothing else mattered to Yuuri but Viktor’s approval. During the next sequence of footwork, Viktor stepped closer, putting an arm around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, a bit surprised at the light touch to his hip. 

“May I?” Viktor asked, as he held Yuuri close. Blushing and nodding, Yuuri surrendered to the touch, then smiled as they glided forward together. He looked down at Viktor’s skates, attempting to mimic his footwork as they took a leisurely turn. 

“Want to try a quadruple toe loop together?” Viktor asked, grinning over at Yuuri who nodded emphatically. The hand on his hip retreated, leaving Yuuri momentarily at a loss until he heard Viktor humming Eros softly. Taking a moment to remember his footwork, Yuuri hummed along before they both launched into the air, spinning before landing beside one another, their movements reflected perfectly. Viktor threw back his head and laughed as Yuuri skated in close. That had been nothing short of thrilling. He could get quite use to this. 

“Alright, now for full on ice dancing,” Viktor said, miming Yuuri to skate forward. Reaching out once again, Viktor put a hand to the small of Yuuri’s back, this time turning to face him. “Shall I dip you?”

Yuuri laughed as he surrendered, leaning back as Viktor bent a knee, allowing his body to remain taut yet curve toward the ice. He glanced from the ceiling back to Viktor who beamed down at him. Blue eyes blazed with nothing short of passion and Yuuri momentarily forgot to breath. Then Viktor was pulling him back up, both hands hot against his back as Yuuri straightened, his body flush against Viktor’s. Then Yuuri noticed, Viktor wasn’t breathing either.

It felt so natural to lean forward that Yuuri didn’t even realize he had done so until Viktor’s lips met his own. So soft, so warm he thought. And nothing short of perfect. A hand snaked into his short hair, holding him close though there was nothing Yuuri could possibly think of that could tear him away. Not right now, in this instant where everything in his life finally, inexplicably made perfect sense. Viktor pulled away slightly, his eyes opening, searching Yuuri’s own for an answer to a question he wouldn’t ask. 

“Yes,” breathed Yuuri, breaking through those horrible inches that separated them and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck. Viktor smiled into the kiss before closing his eyes, a moment Yuuri stole before shutting his own in surrender. Then all he could think of was how incredible this felt and why on earth they had not done it sooner. He tilted his head up, standing taller on his skates to reach Viktor’s height as the other man caressed the side of his face with slender fingers. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered softly against his lips, and the touch of wonder in his voice made Yuuri’s own throat tighten with emotion. He bit his lip, smiling up at Viktor, the color high in his cheeks. 

“I think I understand now,” Yuuri said softly, bring back one hand to brush a thumb to Viktor’s jawline.

“Hmm?” Viktor murmured softly, tiling his head in, those incredibly soft lips just barely out of reach of Yuuri’s own.

“Eros,” Yuuri finished before taking Viktor’s lips for his own. This time there was an urgency to their kiss, something that had been lacking in the previous tentative press of lips to soft lips. Yuuri could feel their hot breath mingling as Viktor opened his mouth to his, the tip of a tongue teasing the crease of Yuuri’s lips, seeking entrance. And Yuuri could deny him nothing. The following clash of heat was like nothing Yuuri could have imagined, all need and want pressed together in an intimate connection Yuuri had never known existed. Viktor’s hands seemed to be everywhere, not able to get enough of his body. His touch traveled from neck to hip, down his back, to his thigh, then back up to caress his lip with a soft thumb. 

When they parted, Yuuri felt lost. 

Then Viktor smiled down at him and he knew the distance did not matter. 

“We should probably get off the ice before they kick us out,” Viktor said wistfully, his hand staying firmly on Yuuri’s back as they skated toward the break in the rink. Nodding a bit wistfully, in quite a bit of shock at what had just occurred, Yuuri followed Viktor’s lead, letting the other man exit first to put on his guards. Then Viktor helped him out, pulling Yuuri toward a bench and bending down to help him with his skates. 

“Oh I can...that is…” Yuuri started before Viktor looked up at him and grinned. 

“I know,” he said, pulling Yuuri’s skate up to kiss softly before helping him don his guards. “I just like helping you.”

They walked toward the lockering room together to gather their clothes and change into their shoes.

“I wish I could help you too,” Yuuri said softly, wistfully. 

Viktor gave Yuuri a questioning look. “You have no idea how much you help me,” he said, taking Yuuri’s hand and kissing the tops of his fingers.

Flushing, Yuuri looked down until Viktor released his hand, moving to grab both their things.

“Did you want to head out and celebrate with everyone?” Yuuri asked, taking out his phone to check his Instagram. Everyone seemed to either be sight-seeing, drunk, or well on their way to becoming drunk. 

“What do you want to do?” Viktor asked, wrapping an arm across Yuuri’s shoulders as they walked toward the door. 

“We can go out,” Yuuri said, though mentally and physically he was beyond exhausted. A hot shower followed by a soft bed were all he really wanted, but he’d be damned if he ruined Viktor’s fun. 

Viktor looked over at him, his mouth pressed to the thin line that Yuuri had come to recognize as the other man miring deep in thought.

“Let’s go back and get some rest.”

“No really, I…”

“Am tired?” Viktor smiled. “I know, don’t worry. We have other days to celebrate. This won’t be your last win Yuuri.”

Nodding gratefully, Yuuri quit protesting and followed the other man back to their hotel. Once there, and a much needed shower later, Yuri collapsed on the large hotel bed. He could hear Viktor humming “Eros” from the open bathroom door as the other man rinsed off. A small smile tugged at his lips as he burrowed into the covers. 

He must have dozed, for Yuuri suddenly started from sleep as the light beside his bedside was shut off. Turning, he saw the faint outline of Viktor as he crawled into the other bed, pulling back the covers.

“Viktor?” Yuuri said sleepily, sitting up on one elbow.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Viktor replied softly from across the divide. 

“Why...why are you way over there?” Yuuri said. He told himself it was merely his exhaustion making him bold.

A long moment passed in which Viktor stilled and then let out a deep breath. “Where should I be then?”

Swallowing, his throat tight, Yuuri scooted over and pulled back the covers. His heart was racing, the adrenaline of skating was nothing like this new indescribable feeling. He needed Viktor near him. He’d lived such a solitary existence up until now, needing someone so much was incredibly strange and overwhelming, yet he could do nothing but act on it. 

He knew Viktor could see what he did, but whether he would act on it or not was another thing entirely. The silence in the room was thick, palpable. Yuuri could almost hear the other man thinking, weighing his actions. Finally he moved.

The bed dipped at Viktor’s weight sank onto it and he lay beside Yuuri, pulling the covers over both of them. Yuuri felt a light kiss on his temple before Viktor’s head pillowed against his shoulder. 

“Dobroy nochi,” Yuuri heard before falling into the most restful sleep he’d had in years. 

 

Continued in Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my obsession! I'll just die if they don't make a second season TT^TT


End file.
